


Must Reach Senpai (english~)

by queen_in_shining_armour



Category: Tour de France - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Team Dimension Data - Freeform, Tour de France 2016, gay if you really squint, tight lycra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_in_shining_armour/pseuds/queen_in_shining_armour
Summary: Inspired by Steve Cummings’ epic stage win on the 8th of July for stage 7 of the Tour de France 2016, Steve must reach his team leader to lead him to victory. Instead hilarity and awkwardness ensues…





	Must Reach Senpai (english~)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Must Reach Senpai (vf)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982076) by [queen_in_shining_armour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_in_shining_armour/pseuds/queen_in_shining_armour)



> This is the English version, I wrote this one-shot in French too so if you prefer that... :)  
> Also, check out the awesome fanart provided by @tearyphoenixx my beautiful friend on tumblr (I love you so much for this) check it out it’s lit af (here is link: http://queen-in-shining-armour.tumblr.com/post/147109366949/tearyphoenixx-queen-in-shining-armour)

It was hot that day and the cyclists in the first few rows of the peloton were sweating immensely, their legs turning non-stop to catch the breakaway that was only 20 seconds away. One of these cyclists in particular was pedaling with his head down but with his heart soaring.

Hearing a slight buzz in his right ear, Steve Cummings from team Dimension Data put his hand up to the radio that sat there to listen to the team’s manager.  
“Okay guys, we’re only 5 miles from the finish line, now’s the time for action. It’s a sprint finish so we want Cavendish in front. Renshaw, Cummings, it’s up to you two to assure his victory. Just keep him near Greipel and Sagan. Remember we don’t want to be in front of them nor too far behind. You can do it guys, DD is counting on you!”

After the plan of attack was announced, Cummings looked about for his teammates. He easily spotted Teklehaimanot and Eisel chatting on the other side of the column of bikes, on the left side of the road. With one quick look behind him he glimpsed Renshaw slipping rapidly through the throng of riders to join the team after his earlier crash. Good. Now the important part was to find Mark Cavendish. His idol of the Tour, who was in his eyes a hero of British cycling: to ride beside the ‘Manx Missile’ himself was a great honour. Cummings had hoped to amaze his idol with his win from the day prior, but he hadn’t had the opportunity to properly talk with Mark yet.

Steve sighed heavily, now wasn’t the time for day-dreaming! His eyes scanned desperately for the number 101. He found him just a bit further ahead in the group, his backside swaying from left to right in tight lycra. Steve blinked twice, then squeezed between the riders to join him. But he didn’t seem to notice. Hadn't he heard the manager’s message? 

From his viewpoint, Steve noted the absence of a radio in his leader’s ear. Damn that Chris Froome! This must have been caused by the scuffle between the two men earlier during the race! Mark needed to be notified asap about the plan of action to lead him to victory. But despite all of his efforts, the Englishman couldn’t pass by the competitors fighting for first place. Just behind Cavendish, Steve could no longer advance. The situation was serious, and his teammates being no help whatsoever, Steve needed to take control of the problem.

Balancing himself on his bike, Cummings bent over the handlebars and stretched out his hand to tap his leader's back. At a speed of 24 mph and a distance of just a few inches from other riders, this wasn't an easy task. Steve stretched his hand farther out until he was almost touching the jersey in front of him. Suddenly, another bike swerved too close to his own.  
At that moment, there was no room for thought, only for instinct. 

With a loud grunt, he fought for a way to stabilise himself quickly. Thinking that he was leaning on his handlebars, Steve held on firmly. But from this movement came the incident that would mark him forever. For indeed, his hand had not grabbed his handlebar, but had accidentally caught on Mark’s shorts who had himself stood up at that exact moment in his physical effort. 

The result was a pair of shorts that were no longer covering a certain butt and surprised shouts from both teammates. It was as if time had stopped. At his fingertips was the firm and white buttocks of his leader.  
The true miracle here was that nobody had crashed, but this almost didn't seem to matter anymore. Even though they were still riding at 24 mph and were still in the middle of a race, all eyes were on that ass. 

Steve removed his hand as if burned and blushed profusely. On his right there was sudden laughter and Cummings turned to see the German rider André Greipel with a large grin stuck on his face and his eyes glued to Cavendish’s behind. Cummings yelled at him to stop looking in mediocre German, to which Greipel replied with a smirk. During this, Cavendish was trying to put his shorts back on. Alberto Contador watched on with sympathy, remembering the time he had to change his shoe in the middle of a race. Thanks to this incident, Steve was finally able to squeeze in next to Mark, but he could not bring himself to meet his gaze. 

In slightly broken Spanish, Cavendish joked with Contador and sent a friendly middle finger to Greipel. Then he turned his head towards his teammate, who was stubbornly looking ahead.  
“Wasn't your fault you know” he reassured him. 

Still very red, Cummings stuttered out his apologies. “I-it's just that… y-your radio...well… we had to warn you and I just couldn't get through and… and…”  
“I understand. It just surprised me that's all”, he laughed.

They were joined a second later by Renshaw and together they advanced to their desired position. It was now that their fight would really start. Just behind him, Mark wanted to encourage his teammate. “Let's hope that you're as good at keeping me in the race as you are in individual victories”

Cummings could almost hear the wink that followed the compliment. His chest puffed up ever so slightly as a smile graced his lips. His idol has noticed his efforts, he was proud of him!  
“Or for pulling down my shorts!” Mark added laughing, friendship and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Steve bowed his head but his smile did not budge. It even grew.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END OF THIS GAY AF FANFIC.
> 
> {This fanfic is not intended as any insult to the Tour or its riders. The athletes mentioned here are all real and respected human beings. I just have too much time on my hands.}  
> -forgive me for I have sinned-


End file.
